Parado's Perfect Puzzle!
by Kajiki-LoveStar
Summary: Parado and Emu fluff stories
1. Parado's Perfect Confession

Emu had just finished talking to Poppy about something that Parado couldn't understand from his angle.

"Emu!" Parado ran to him.

"What were you talking to Poppy about?"

Emu's blushes. "I have fallen for you Parado."

The Bugster's mouth was agape tears flowing down his face.

"Parado?" The intern looked at him with worry.

Parado hugged him whispering:

"I love you too Emu."

"Parado." Emu moved to kiss his Bugster sweetly on the lips.

Emu and Parado held hands, running out of the CR smiling.

They both walked to Emu's apartment.

Parado looked in Emu's eyes seeing nothing but pure love.

Emu pressed himself against Parado hard and whined.

"Emu, are you sure you want this?" Parado asked.

Emu removed his magenta trousers, not taking his eyes off his Bugster.

Parado slowly removed his pink sleeves and black half jacket.

"Parado, Can I undress you?" Emu looked at the floor in a whisper.

As Emu pulled off his pixlated trousers. Parado smiled.

Emu let out a gasp realising Parado was removing his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room.

Parado and Emu held eachother tightly, beginning to make the sweetest love.

Emu's Bugster tilted his head as he shoved his tongue inside Emu's mouth, the Genius Gamer M moaned as their tongues swirled for dominance. Creating arousion and an invorgating feeling in the new couple's hearts.

Emu closed his eyes as they both fell backwards onto the soft double bed.

Tears welled in Parado's eyes, taking a shaky breath as Emu slowly made his way inside him.

Parado cried his host's name; "Emu.."

Soon they were making warm love, moaning, crying and thrusting.

Emu constantly bit at Parado's collarbone, leaving a red mark followed by Parado's pixlated blood.

"PARADO IM-"Emu and Parado climaxed, their hearts racing.

Still one with eachother Parado whispered. "I love you Emu...mm."

"I love you too Parado." Emu muttered quietly


	2. Parado's Perfect Dream

"Emu it hurts!" Cried Parado.

"It's okay Parado im here." Emu trying to reassure his Bugster.

Hiiro walks over to Parado, holding a blue and red striped towel with the tiny Bugster crying for Parado's warm touch...

"Parado.Parado! PARADO!"

Parado opened his to Emu shaking him awake.

"E-Emu? What? Where?"

Parado muttered, his vision and mind still cloudy from the dream.

"You were crying in your sleep muttering my name, Do you want to talk about it?" Emu asked, kissing Parado's head.

"I dreamed of carrying your child and..." Parado broke down into sobs.

Emu scanned Parado with his Gamescope, showing that a young child was growing within Parado's body.

Parado gasps at the hologram.

"Emu..."

They both hugged crying, Parado squealed with delight.

"Do Bugster's young grow quicker than human young?"

"Well I was inside you this hight when I was removed from you.

Dan Kruoto gave loads of the Bugster Virus to Saki on Zero Day, making Graphite grow quicker."

"Parado? How did you know that?"

The intern asked.

"I was put into your body through the Mighty Action C game. I grew a lot slower than Graphite."

Parado explained.

Emu hugged his Bugster "I think giving more of the virus to our child would probably kill it."

Parado felt a small movement inside him. He cringed slightly at the pain. "You can kick me as much as you like little one and I will still love you."


	3. Parado's Perfect love

Parado held his head in his hands, the world begininng to spin

Emu caught Parado as he fainted, making sure that his head didnt hit the concrete path hard.

Emu reached in his pocket and called for an ambulance for Parado.

"Parado hes a Bugster six months pregnant just fainted and is not responding."

About a minute later Hiiro and Taiga came running with a stretcher.

"Intern are you and Parado an item?"

Emu blushed as pink as his gashat

"Yes Hiiro."

Parado stirs in the ambulance, opening his eyes.

"Emu?"

"Parado thank goodness."

The nurses wheel Parado in the CR.

"Thank you Dr Kagami and Dr Hanaya..." Parado mutters weakly.

"Parado don't overexert yourself."

Emu gently presses a kiss to Parado's forehead.

Hiiro and Taiga leave the room, giving the couple alone to talk.

"Maybe whilst I'm here I should ask for an altrasound." Parado grits his teeth at more pain.

"You should rest Parado I will go and talk to Hiiro and Taiga."

Emu leaves the room to go and see Hiiro.

Hiiro has Hiroshi asleep on his arm, whilst filling out paperwork.

Emu smiles at the still small sleeping Hiroshi.

"Yes intern?" Hiiro placed his pen down.

"How did you know it was me?"

"With feet like yours I am suprised Hiroshi is still asleep."

"I am worried for Parado. He is pregnant and I don't know how to help."

Hiiro smiled understanding Emu's slight panic that he couldn't do anything for the guy he loves.


End file.
